Current design trends for electronic such as tablet computers, display devices, or mobile phones include designs having an increase in power, a decrease in size (e.g., height, length, and/or width), and an increase in speed. As the size of the electronic device is reduced, certain internal device components may be positioned closer together. This provides for challenges in manufacturing design.